


Not Without Me

by spnsecret



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism, dom!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 14:43:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2736398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnsecret/pseuds/spnsecret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean walks in on you taking care of yourself while he's away. He decides to watch and have a little fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Without Me

Dean was away on a hunt. He and Sam had been gone for a little over a week, and it was the longest that you and Dean had been apart since you became intimate. It would have been bearable if Dean didn't have a tendency to talk dirty over the phone on those nights he called after Sam was asleep, but he would get you so turned on that your body ached for him.

That stupid promise. Why did you ever make it? You promised him you would wait for him to get back, and he promised you a mind-blowing orgasm. It sounded good at the time, but it was getting harder as each day passed, and you had no idea when Dean would be home.

You went to bed early one night trying to think of anything but the conversation you had with Dean earlier that day, but you were failing.

"I can't wait to get back between your legs," Dean had said. "So wet and warm."

You groaned thinking about it, and your hand slipped into your underwear. That was it. You couldn't stop. Dean would understand. After all, you would be thinking about him the whole time.

You removed your clothes and threw the sheet off to watch yourself. With one hand, you played with your breast, while your other hand moved over your hips. You pinched and rubbed your nipple as you imagined Dean's mouth on your breast. The hand at your hip moved downward and brushed over your pussy. You moved your hips against your hand and let out a soft moan. You imagined Dean smiling against your breast at the noise you made. You let your eyes close as you pressed your hips harder against your hand. A moment later, you heard a breath that wasn't yours, and your eyes shot open as you moved to cover yourself. You looked up to see Dean leaning back against the closed door of your bedroom. You hadn't even heard him come in.

"You scared the crap out of me, Dean!"

"And you broke a promise."

You blushed. He was right. "I'm sorry. You just made me so... those phone calls."

"That was the point. The build up to me coming home... and I come home to find you started without me. And would have finished, too. You didn't know I'd be home tonight."

"Maybe if you'd have told me then I could have waited."

"Oh, no. Just admit it. You were a bad girl."

"Okay, fine. I was a bad girl."

Dean smiled. "I gotta admit, though. It was hot walking in on you like that." Dean grabbed a chair and moved it closer to the bed, then sat. "Bad girls need to be punished, and I think your punishment will be you taking care of yourself, even though I'm right here."

"That's not fair."

"And I'm gonna watch... and I'm gonna tell you exactly what to do."

"Dean..."

"You shouldn't have broken your promise."

"I said I was sorry."

"Show me how sorry your are, baby. Let me watch you."

His voice dropped to that tone that was almost a growl. The one that got you dripping wet without him even trying. You finally nodded and lay back on the bed. Dean pulled the sheet back down and sat back in his chair.

"Play with your breasts. Squeeze them a little."

Dean watched as you fingered your nipples and palmed at the flesh. When you pushed your breasts together, he let out a moan.

"Can you imagine my face buried in there, sweetheart? My tongue in your cleavage... or maybe my dick."

You moaned.

"Pumping in and out," he continued, "how's that sound?"

"So good," you whispered.

"Does it?"

"Yeah."

"Did it make you wet?"

"Oh, yeah."

"Good. Slip a finger in your pussy."

You let your hand glide down your body until it landed between your legs. You moaned as you slipped two fingers inside.

"Spread your legs, sweetheart. Let me see."

You let your legs fall open wide and Dean sighed.

"You just can't wait, can you? Did I say two fingers?"

"Dean..."

"Take one out."

You whimpered, but obeyed. You adjusted the angle of your hand and tried to hit that sweet spot. That didn't escape Dean's attention.

"You're cheating again," Dean said.

"Dean, please..."

"Okay, baby. Go ahead. Use two."

You slipped the second finger back in and pumped in and out. You stared at Dean and waited for his eyes to connect with yours.

"Dean... Can I touch my clit?"

Dean smiled, and bit his lip. "Since you asked permission... go ahead."

Your free hand played with your clit as your other hand continued to pump in and out. You closed your eyes as the pleasure started to build.

"Look at me, sweetheart," Dean said.

You looked over at Dean, with heavy eyes, to find that he had pulled himself free from his jeans, and was slowly stroking his dick.

"Keep your eyes on me," he said, "and come for me."

"Don't you wanna help me, baby?"

"No... this is your punishment for not waiting for me."

"But, baby... don't you wanna be inside me... where it's wet and warm?"

You used Dean's words against him, and it made him groan.

"Don't you wanna taste me," you asked. You withdrew your fingers from your pussy and put them in your mouth. You sucked them as you pulled them back out with your lips wrapped firmly around them.

Dean groaned again, and his fist pumped harder on his dick.

"You don't play fair," he grunted.

"You weren't playing fair on the phone."

"Good point."

Dean stood and quickly shed his clothes. Without another word, his head was between your legs and he licked through your folds, purposely avoiding the sensitive bud.

You shoved your fingers into his hair, trying to press his face closer, but Dean pulled back.

"Hey," he said, "I'm still in control here."

"Uggggh. You're driving me crazy."

"Am I?"

"Yes," you whimpered.

Dean smirked and slowly kissed his way up your body until he reached your mouth. He kissed you gently, and his tongue slid over yours before he pulled back.

"Damn, baby," he said, "you taste so good."

You let out a hum as he kissed you again, then he slid into you.

"Shit, baby," Dean said, "you feel good, too."

"I missed you," you managed to breathe out as Dean found a faster rhythm.

"I missed you, too."

Dean kissed your neck as he rocked his hips and your orgasm was building fast. He whispered into your ear, his voice rough.

"Don't you come without me."

"Then you'd better hurry."

Dean slowed his thrusts, and you felt the orgasm slipping away.

"No... what are you doing?"

"I'm in charge."

"Please, Dean, baby... I was so close."

"I know."

He thrusted into you hard, but then slowly pulled back out. You clenched your walls around him, squeezing as he withdrew, and he grunted.

"Shit! You play dirty."

"So do you."

His lips crashed onto yours and he began to pound into you. You kept squeezing him until tremors shot through your body and you lost control. You screamed his name, and he grunted yours as he came just after you. You kissed for a few minutes before Dean moved to your side and pulled you close.

"I'm glad you're home," you said.

"Me, too, sweetheart."


End file.
